Prequel (Casino Royale)
by blackhairedgirly
Summary: A prequel of Bond to his life before being a double 00 agent. (I own nothing but the story itself. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming)
1. Begin

A man with brown skin and cropped hair runs to the towards the crowds trying to get lost in the crowd, meanwhile James sprints towards him trying to find him. The man runs toward the polluted lake, he dives in and swims away from James. There James takes out his pistol and shots the water, finding no luck he dives in and swims after him. The mercury water makes James's head numb and fuzzy, with all his might and hate he swam through the water. The man pulled himself and onto the pier where a mass of crowds awaited him, open mouthed and shocked. James dragged himself up and onto the same pier. The man took out his gun and tried to shoot James but shot the man right next to him. Seeing that this was the perfect time to get him James knocked him out by a full head blow, pushing him into hay and pig. The crowd circled around the man and James gasping when James knocked him over. Blood dripped down the man's forehead still conscious, James dragged the man over to the pier and put the man's hand on the pier while he pushed the rest of his body to the air. "Who do you work for!?" James screamed taking his pistol out and aiming it strait into the man's head. The hot sun of Dubai beamed down on the man and James blinding slightly both of them. "I am disappointed in you James." The man chuckled while the blood drips down his arm. "God you look so much like your parents together ." The man sneered. "I'll give you one hint" he said trying to hang on. "Sky-fall." He chuckled then let go off the pier and dropped to the bottom of the lake.


	2. Prequel

**Prequel**

"Hello, James" a small browned haired women greeted. "Who are you?" James asked. "He is perfect, Kincade!" She smiled at him "You will refre to me as M." she answered him. "What do you want with me? Where are my parents why are you even here?!" James asked M. A small tear filled the corner of his blonde eyelid. M smiled down at him, got down on her knees and said "Your parnets are dead James, I am from an adoption agency. You must come with us James you will be able to see your house eventually." She gave James a hug then got back on to her feet. "Come with me James" she said holding out her arm. And together James and M walked in to the cool air of Scotland and into the rush of London.

James jumped home to home, being in a foster program took a toll on James's life having witnessed births of little boys and girls from deaths of teen and adults. At age eighteen he found himself at the midst of MI5 herself. "Why you must be James Bond?" a grayed haired women asked. "Yes I am" James answered, "I believe M wants to see me?" "My, my how must I have changed then, I do believe that is who you are speaking to" she replied. "Sorry ma'am, no disrespect" James blushed and then said. " And may I ask, but where the hell am I?" M just smiled and replied "You are in the begging start of MI5." "James, come take a walk with me" M commanded. M took James's elbow and together they both strolled out into the intelligence service. James who was pretty bemused on all the gadgets MI5 had (given the fact all he has seen is a taser.)

Who knew waking up early takes a toll on your brain. "Good morning Mr. Bond. I am Dr. Hemingway, M said to expect you." Dr. Hemingway spoke through the loud sounds of guns being fired off. He and James walked side by side through the white marbled room of people in white coats lab. "Ah here we are!" the doctor exclaimed looking up from his clipboard. "Are you sure this is the room, it says Gym on the door?" James questioned the gray haired man. "But here in MI6 our gym is filled with state of the arts technology and medical equipment" the doctor explained. "Lets start with some light exercises" the doctor suggested waving him to a treadmill.

It turned out that "light exercise" is sprinting on a treadmill for at least thirty minutes with wires being attached to you. "Very good Mr. Bond" the doctor complimented. "And now for the truth" the doctor waved him to the next room where there was white marbled floors and a "mirror" a metal table and chairs waited to be occupied. "Who are you?" the doctor asked. "I am James Bond ."James said calmly knowing that M and everyone else was examining. "How old are you" the doctor asked him scribbling down the last answer on the folder?" "That depends, mental age I like to think I am about 22." James answered back raising an eyebrow. "I told he's good" M said walking back to her desk, from the mirror. "Call him back tomorrow, Eve" M demanded.


	3. The mission

James was back at MI6's waiting room, again. A tall thin browned haired said to him "M would like to see you." James walked past the ladies desk and into M's office. James knocked . "Ah Mr. Bond" M stood up to shake his hand "take a seat" she said pointing to the chair. "Are you any good at poker?" M asked James. "A little" James answered. "I am suggesting that you start knowing soon." M suggested placing the manila folder in James's hand . The words on the folder spelled Casino Royal in neat sharpie. "Voslivk is the casino owner" M explained taking the seat at her desk. "he has over two billon pounds and decided to set up a little casino in India. We believe that he is one of the heads of MESSA, the most notorious terriost group in the world. M got up from her seat and gave James a small package and also a picture . "In honor of your twenty sixth birthday and here is a picture of Voslivk. Your flight leaves tomorrow at ten" M explained giving James the stuff. "Good luck" M wished as James filed out the door and going back home.


	4. Casino Royale

Dubai was a nice place to gamble. The currency was an easy trade, the pound was half times more then the Arabian Emirate Dirham. When James got off the plane he exchanged the pounds for Dirhams. "Mr. Bond" a young paled, green eyedbrunette came out of the corner and introduced herself. "Mr. Bond, I am Irene Silkrame" she said.

"My job is simple" Irene explained getting on to the train with James. "I am in charge of the casino's money, those who cheat will get none while those who win may just get some" she singsong. She and James got off the train and into the casino hotel. "Basic rules" she said stopped him and looked sternly into his blue eyes. "One, no PDA in the hotel or casino not with anyone especially me" She looked at him then touched his chest, her green eyes bore into his as the store at each on the top of the marbled stairs. "Two" she said breaking the silence "No violence, and three if I find you cheating you are a dead man." She spoke darkly. "Especially the owner" she whispered in his ear. "Is that all" James asked. "Yes, and see you soon" she answered back. She smiled and waved as the elevator closed behind her.

James opened the doors to the luxuries penthouse. Checked his watch and seeing that he had an hour before trying his hand at some luck. He picked up the bags and placed them on the queen sized bed. Inside his bag was your average agent stuff

A gun

Tracking device

And last but not least a tuxedo and toiletries.

_Knock knock, "_Come in!" James exclaimed stopping the shower and getting putting his towel on. Reaching for the door a tan skinned women emerged from the door. "I am your back up" the women explained. "Who are you?" James asked her. "I am Eve MonneyPenny" She introduced herself. "How old are you?" James asked her. "That depends on how you want to put it mental, or actual?" she questioned him back. "Lets say mental age." James asked touching Money Penny' s back bare back." I would like to say that I am twenty five" MoneyPenny said stroking James cheek. "I can see that" James nuzzled his face into her shoulder, kissing her neck. He then slowly peeled of her black John Lewis dress. "No James, not just yet" she teased opening the door and walked toward the elevator.


End file.
